Blackire vs Starfire
by buterfly9999
Summary: Starfire's sister comes and falls in love with Robin causing some conflict between her and Starfire. It's my first time writing so sorry for the 1st chapter being short one.
1. Blackfire's Arrival

Chapter 1: Blackfire's Arrival  
  
CRASH BOOM Glass shattered everywhere! There was an unexpected guest in the Titan Tower.  
  
The Titans ran to the site of the crash. "What was that?!" asked Cyborg.  
  
"I think we have an unexpected visitor in the tower. Prepare yourselves Titans!" replied Robin.  
  
When the 5 Titans reached the site of the crash, there was a figure struggling to get out of a mess of shattered glass, metal and wood. Starfire gasped and said, "Blackfire! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Jupiter studying Jupiteranian martial arts!"  
  
"I was, but I thought I come to earth and see you," replied the figure still muffled among the mess.  
  
"Err... Excuse me, but do you do you two know each other?" asked a voice in the back. This voice belonged to, of course, Beastboy.  
  
The figure stood up (I will tell you now this figure's name is Blackfire so I don't have to write "the figure"). "Of course we know each other. We're sisters! Don't you see the resemblance?" said Blackfire as she grabbed Starfire and put her arm around her shoulder.  
  
"OK I see now," said Beastboy.  
  
"Starfire never talked about you," said Robin.  
  
Blackfire let go of Starfire and said, "You didn't?"  
  
"No, but that was because I was too exited about Earth to have much time to say anything about you. I am sorry I did not please you, sister," said Starfire.  
  
"You can make it up to me by giving me a tour of this tower," said Blackfire with an encouraging voice.  
  
"All right, sister," said Starfire. "But only if you forgive me."  
  
"OK," said Blackfire. "Let's go."


	2. The First Signs

Chapter 2: The First Signs  
  
"Follow me," said Starfire when they were almost finished with the tour. "To the left, right there, is Ravens room (but I would suggest not going in there because she could get pretty mad). This is the elevator," she said pointing to it. "Let us go on it to fall to the kitchen."  
  
"OK," replied Blackfire.  
  
The two sisters went on the elevator. "Is not Earth amazing?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Of course."  
  
BING  
  
The elevators opened and the first thing Blackfire saw was Robin. She smiled ever so slightly that no one who saw her would think she was smiling. That was not the first time she smiled that smile, but more like the one hundredth time. She smiled that smile every time she saw him. Someone else smiled that smile, someone right next to Blackfire... Starfire it was not the first time she smiled that smile either, but more like the hundred billionth time. She smiled that smile because she knew Robin would be her true love. Blackfire just does that because she thinks he's hot.  
  
On the other side of he room was another smile just as small as the sisters', it was Robin's. He smiled this smile because he saw Starfire and he knew she... well, you know.  
  
The two sisters came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What are we having for lunch?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Tofu burgers!" replied the voice of the person in front of the stove who was, of course, Beastboy. Then Robin snuck out of the room so quietly no one noticed he had left.  
  
"They are delicious, sister. You certainly will love them!" said Starfire, not mentioning that she thought mustard was a good drink to have with tofu burgers.  
  
"Here they are! Hot and ready!" exclaimed Beastboy.  
  
"They look good just as you said they would. Let me taste one," said Blackfire as she picked one up and bit into it. "UGHH!! Theses taste horrible."  
  
Beastboy gasped as if it were an insult. What makes them taste bad?"  
  
"Everything about them is nasty!" roared Blackfire (not mentioning that she thought they looked good and smelled good).  
  
"But you said..."  
  
"I know what I said and now I regret those words!"  
  
Beastboy left the room with a look of anger on his face.  
  
"I'll eat them!" Starfire said in hopes of stopping the argument. "By the way has anyone seen Robin?"  
  
"No, but do you have any real meat?"  
  
"The refrigerator... and while you are there," said Starfire as Blackfire stomped to the refrigerator. "Could you get me the mustard please?" Then Starfire got up and went and got a straw for herself.  
  
"OK," said Blackfire in a muffled voice. She came back to the table with the mustard and slammed it down next to Starfire making her jump slightly.  
  
"Sister,"  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Why are you so angry?"  
  
"Because the stupid 'Beastboy' gave me the worst food I ever tasted!"  
  
"Oh well,"  
  
Robin walked into the room. Blackfire waked over to him and asked him to make her some real meat strait from the grill. "Sure," said Robin.  
  
"Thanks I always liked to have a real gentleman around," said Blackfire. Then she kissed Robin on the cheek. Robin blushed to a bright, pale pink color.  
  
Starfire was outraged at this but she didn't say anything about it. Then she said (trying to sound calm), "Where did you go Robin?"  
  
"I went to the bathroom," he replied.  
  
Robin left, cooked Blackfire a burger, and brought it to her.  
  
"Thanks! Those 'Tofu' burgers are disgusting!" said Blackfire, and then kissed him on the cheek again. This time his cheeks turned cherry red and Robin tied to cover his face so that no on could see his red cheeks.  
  
"You should like these they're strait from the cow!" said Cyborg as he came into the room. "You know, I swore I'd never eat one of the 'tofu' burgers. Beastboy only likes them because they don't have any meat in them. (He's a vegetarian)."  
  
SLURRRRRP! Starfire slurped her mustard "soda". Everyone turned their heads towards Starfire. The mustard was nearly gone now.  
  
"Err... Excuse me but why are you drinking mustard?" asked Cyborg.  
  
"Is this not an earth beverage? It tastes so wonderful!" replied Starfire smiling.  
  
"Uh, Star?" said Cyborg.  
  
"Yes?" replied Starfire.  
  
"Mustard is a thing you put on burgers and hotdogs!"  
  
The smile fell from Starfire's face and she stopped drinking the mustard.  
  
Raven walked in the room and searched in the refrigerator for something without anyone noticing her.  
  
"Has anyone seen the mustard?" said Raven.  
  
"Uh... Rae?" said Cyborg.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Star just drank from it so I don't think you want it now."  
  
"You're right," she said. She walked to the cupboard and got out a tea bag and started some water.  
  
"Let's just throw away the rest of the mustard," said Robin. He picked up the mustard and put it in the trash.  
  
Starfire likes to drink mustard? Never saw that coming! ... thought Blackfire. 


	3. The Gift

Thanks to Elucidation,StarFireFlower for reading and reviewing the first chapter and thanks to Star taro, TeenTitanboi, kat-meditating and SweetPika for reading and reviewing the story.

**Rating:** G

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Gift  
**  
Noises were coming from the teapot indicating the water was boiling. Raven put the water into a mug and put her teabag. As she started sipping her tea the other Teen Titans went their separate ways. Cyborg and Beastboy played their game, Robin went to his room, and Starfire and Blackfire went to Starfire's room.  
  
"This is my bedroom."  
  
"I like it. But where is your bed?"  
  
Starfire walked over to her vanity and opened the doors and out flopped a large bed. "This is my bed."  
  
"It looks even better with the bed out. Oh... I just remembered something!!" Blackfire pulled something out of her pocket. "This is for you," she said handing the item to Starfire.  
  
"Ooo... it is so pretty! Where did you get this Zebulon Moon Gem?"  
  
"From the Zebulon moon, of course!"  
  
Starfire put on the necklace and thanked her sister. Then walked away to tell everybody. First she went to Robin's room to show him. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Blackfire got for me when she was at the Zebulon moon."  
  
"It makes you look even more beautiful than you are."  
  
"Thank you, Robin," said Starfire before hugging Robin. She started to leave to tell Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven, but then Robin grabbed her arm, swung her around and kissed her. When they were done kissing Robin felt his cheeks go red. "R-Robin... I-I-I... never knew..."  
  
"That I love you?"  
  
"Yes. I tried to hide my love because I wasn't sure you loved me."  
  
"Now you know I do. But... Err... Don't tell anyone okay?"  
  
"Sure, Robin."  
  
She left his room to tell the others about her necklace while Robin stayed in his room remembering the kiss. _It was like a dream come true! Oh... I love her so, so much. Her kiss was so warm. Oh Starfire..._ His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. He walked over to the door and opened it. He thought it was Starfire so he was smiling, but when he opened the door his smile fell from his face. Standing in the doorway was Blackfire. She wasn't in her regular black and dark purple dress, but she was wearing one of Starfire's lavender and green dresses.  
  
"Err... Hello..."  
  
"Hello Robin. You look unhappy... What's the matter?"  
  
"Err..."  
  
"Maybe a kiss will cheer you up."  
  
Before Robin had the chance to say "no" she already started kissing him with the door still open. Starfire went to Robin's to tell him what the others said she saw the Blackfire and Robin kissing. She ran to her room crying and locked the door. _How could he after all he said..._


	4. The Invitation

**Author's Note:** Thanks to my reviewers RobinRox14, kp, TeenTitanboi, Rochelle, TerraTitan, DIWaRrIa, Starfire fan, and SweetPikachu. Sorry if this seems too short but I didn't want to give too much away. I'm not good at_ short _chapters lol PLEASE R&R!!!! Thanks to all my fans!!!  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Teen Titans. (though I wish I did) :( Whaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Invitation**  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
"Star...Star? You in there Star?" asked Robin.  
  
"Yes," she replied with a sob.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Robin opened the door and sat on the bed next to Starfire. "What's the matter?"  
  
"You lied to me..."  
  
"Oh you saw... Well I didn't _want _her to kiss me she kissed me before I had time to say anything..."  
  
"It is alright."  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
"Thanks... Well, supper's ready."  
  
"Okay. Let us go down and eat."  
  
The 2 friends left Starfire's room and headed for the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen they sat down at the table.  
  
"Hey Robin, hey Star!" said Beastboy.  
  
"What is for supper?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"It's good ol' American ribs! Beastboy can have whatever he wants but we're not havin' _fake_ meat for dinner," interrupted Cyborg.  
  
The rest of Teen Titans sat down at the table and they all started eating. They all enjoyed the nice ribs (except for Beastboy who, of course, was eating tofu-dogs and enjoyed them very much). When they all were finished eating Blackfire said, "Hey guys... There's a party tonight. I was wonderin' if you all would like to come too!" 

"Uh, well... That sounds cool!" said Beastboy excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, sure we'll go. What time?" asked Robin.  
  
"9 o'clock tonight!"  
  
"Well let's get ready," said Robin.  
  
There were mutters of agreement between the titans and they set off to get ready.

* * *

Pssst...There's nothing wrong with pushing that little blue button. So, PUSH IT!!!! 


	5. Under Arrest

**A/N: **I regret that I have not continued this story yet, but I have it done now. I hope you like it. Did you know I almost gave it up until I read your reviews saying "continue"? Well, here it is (only 2 more chapters after this.)

**DISLAIMER: **I do not own Teen Titans.

**Chapter 5: Under Arrest**

* * *

5 minutes later the titans were waiting in the kitchen for 9 o'clock. _Ten minutes until nine... _thought Robin. Robin got up and told everybody it was time to head out the door. The Titans and Blackfire headed to the party but were too excited to say anything. When they got to the party Blackfire put her arm around Robin's arm and gave him a peck on the cheek. Robin blushed and pulled his am away from Blackfire but she held on too tight.

Blackfire started to dance with robin not letting go of his arms. He tried to get back to Starfire but Blackfire's grip was too tight. Robin kept looking at Starfire trying to get away, while Blackfire held his hands tightly.

Starfire looked at Robin sadly and walked away. She went up to the roof and sat down. Robin finally got away and started heading up the stairs. A space ship flew to the roof and grabbed Starfire saying she was under arrest for stealing the necklace her sister gave to her. "But..." was all she could say before they covered her mouth.

"STARFIRE!!" Robin yelled.

"Mmm!!!" Starfire yelled, her mouth covered with a cloth.

Robin jumped up and attacked the ship. "SHE'S INOCENT!!! LET HER GO!!!!" The ship stopped and landed on the beach.

"What is the meaning of this?" said the alien policeman.

"Starfire didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh, but she did. Last week she broke into the Zebulon Moon Museum and stole that rare stone."

"She didn't steal it! She was here on earth in the Titan Tower with me and the gang!"

"Ha. ha, ha. How did she get that then?"

"Her sister, Blackfire gave it to her yesterday."

"Ya? Well, where is her sister?"

"I am right here," said Blackfire walking up behind them. "I stole the stone not her. She is to kind and gentle." The last sentence she said with a mimicking voice.

"Let her out!" said the alien policeman. "She is the one we want," he said pointing at Blackfire.

"Got to run!" Blackfire said running away.

"After her!"

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know it is short but I'm not good at making stories with long details. Remember 2 more chappies!

Psssst... pushing the blue button won't hurt a soul.


	6. The Fight

**

* * *

A/N:** Well, sorry it's been so long. If you read my profile you'd know that I have a lot of schoolwork to do, and I only have time to write a chapter on Saturdays, Sundays, and Fridays. _Anyways_, here it is, Chapter 6. YEY!! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Fight**

The aliens, Starfire, and Robin started after Blackfire as fast as they could. "Don't let her get away!" shouted Robin.

Blackfire rose into the air about 10ft above ground. Starfire rose and called, "Sorry Blackfire, I have to do this in order to keep you from getting away."

Blackfire rose higher and flew swiftly across the sky away from Starfire. Starfire got very angry at her sister for doing that, and her eyes began to glow bright green and she gathered a ball of what looked like green fire and flew after Blackfire as the green fire began to grow in her other hand as well.

When Starfire was in range she fired at Blackfire. Blackfire dodged it and her eyes began to grow purple and grew the same thing Starfire had but they were purple instead. Blackfire threw 2 balls of purple fire at Starfire, but she was too fast. She dodged them with no hesitation.

The two sisters kept throwing balls of their own fire at each other. At about the 15th try, Starfire finally hit Blackfire, causing her to plummet down from the sky. Starfire gracefully landed on the ground, but Blackfire fell on the ground with a _PLUMP!_ and got up to her feet slowly.

"Blackfire, you...you betrayed me!"

"Did you think I was going to let myself just get caught for stealing it? Well you thought wrong." Blackfire said angrily, clutching her upper arm.

"We are going to have to take you away now, Blackfire." said the alien police chief. "We'll take it from her children." He walked over to Blackfire and clutched his fingers around her good arm and pulled it behind her back. She was force to put her other arm behind her back. They took her to a cubical where there was nothing but glass to keep her inside.

"I'll get you for this Starfire! You can count on it!"

* * *

Remember y'all, 1 more chapter and it is over. Tell your friends about this story, they might just happen to like it.

Pssst... pushing the blue button and typing what you think won't hurt a soul, so DO IT!! :)


End file.
